


the you before me

by orphan_account



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, slutty henry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He hears about the assortment of guys from Henry’s university days.”AU where Henry's not famous, but still learns how to give a damn good blow job. AKA one shot exploring what Henry's sexual exploration looks like before he meets Alex.
Relationships: Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	the you before me

**Author's Note:**

> I was interested in what Henry's sexual exploration looked like outside of the shitty sex with Philip's friend from uni an amazing sex with Alex. So, in a world where they're not famous, this is what I imagine it looks like.
> 
> Thanks [Prefect Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrefectMoony/pseuds/PrefectMoony) for reading it over and NAMING IT and [cmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere) for the encouragement!!

“Is this really necessary?” Henry can’t even hear himself as he pleads at Pez over the music.

“What?” Pez yells back. Gesturing to his ear, he adds, “I can’t hear you!” He’s holding a vodka cranberry in one hand and a double shot of clear liquid in another, taking care not to slosh the precious liquid as he dances back from the bar. He looks brilliant as ever in a silver sequin sequin tank top, black skinny jeans, and neon violet combat boots that match his lipstick.

Henry pouts as Henry passes him the shot. “I’m  _ not  _ drinking that,” he yells.

“What?” Pez yells back.

“I said I’m not  _ drinking that _ ,” Henry shouts even louder.

“Hazza, darling, you need to be louder.”

“I’m  _ not _ \--fucking Christ, just give it to me.”

Pez grins brilliantly and passes Henry the shot. “You look just beautiful, darling. Come on!” He says, grabbing Henry by the wrist and dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. Henry groans and tries to resist Pez’s strong grip, but nothing can stop an enthusiastic Pez. Begrudgingly, Henry ends up in the middle of the dance floor at some random London club surrounded by half-naked men wearing a blue long-sleeve button down, dark wash straight leg jeans, and fucking boat shoes. Dammit. He’s going to ruin his shoes.

“Pez, I don’t think this is really my scene,” He tries.

“I can’t  _ hear you _ ,” Pez says in a sing songy voice.

Fuck it. “Okay, I’m just gonna...” Henry trails off, pointing to the door at the front of the club and starting to back away from Pez.

“Okay, okay, I’m listening,” Pez grabs Henry’s arm and yells in his ear. 

“Pez, I really don’t think I fit in here,” Henry tries.

Pez raises one eyebrow at the shot in Henry’s hand. “Thirty minutes?” He offers.

Henry considers the deal. That doesn’t sound too bad. He can do thirty minutes. He nods.

“ _ But _ ,” Pez yells. “Only if,” he says, gesturing to the shot. 

Henry nods, tossing it back. “Thirty minutes!” Henry grimaces at the burn in the back of this throat. Vodka. Ugh.

Pez grabs his wrist and twirls him in a dramatic circle and giggles. Henry cracks a smile at that, even if he does end up bumping into some sweaty jock in a muscle tank. Henry knows he should probably be trying to enjoy himself; it’s his first time  _ really _ going out since they’ve gotten to college. But everything is so  _ much  _ and so  _ loud _ and there’s so many  _ people _ and what if someone they  _ know’s  _ here and what if they see him  _ dancing _ ? 

Pez must see the concern on Henry’s face. He grabs his hips with an encouraging grin and yells, “Loosen up, Hen!” He pulls Henry’s hips back and forth, attempting to get him to sway to the music. He puts his lips to Henry’s ear, smudging some purple on his pale skin, “It’s just us.”

Some techno song comes on that makes Pez absolutely squeal with delight, and Henry laughs at that. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes. He can do this. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he starts to sway his hips back and forth slowly. He opens his eyes, looking at Pez jumping and twirling and pumping his arms around him. He looks ridiculous but also so  _ cool _ . Henry smiles and just goes with it. He laughs when Pez pulls his back against his chest and yells the words to the song in his ear. Henry leans back and just  _ goes  _ with it for a second, pressed against Pez and all the other anonymous sweaty bodies around him.

_ Anonymous _ . He likes that. He looks at all the men around him, their sweat soaked shirts and shiny foreheads. He doesn’t know any of them. He laughs at that, and leans his ass onto Pez’s hips. He lets the crowd swallow him. Lets himself have this second of  _ fun _ .

  
  


Eventually, some guy comes and dances up behind Pez, and Pez winks at Henry and pushes him toward some tall, warm body behind him.  _ So this is happening _ , Henry thinks with a laugh as he feels this new guy’s hands on his waist, his dick against his ass. His chest is warm and bubbly from where the vodka has finally hit, and something about feeling  _ wanted _ makes him feel a bit more daring. He puts his hands on top of the strangers, bucks his ass back with a little more fervor, turns his chin to rest on the guy’s neck. The guy grabs Henry’s hands a little more firmly, with purpose, directing his movements in a way that’s weirdly hot. He takes one hand and trails it across the buttons on Henry’s shirt and up his neck. Henry catches his breath. He rolls his ass back one more time before taking a deep breath and jutting his chin out in determination. 

He turns around, pressing his hips to the other guy’s, grabbing his hands and moving them to his hips and peering up at his face. Damn, this guy is tall. He’s gorgeous, too. His dark brown hair is slicked back in waves on his head, and his eyes are blown so wide Henry could barely see his gray-blue irises. This guy is  _ gorgeous,  _ and he  _ wants  _ him. Something about that makes Henry feel brave. And powerful. And that feeling goes straight to his dick.

The guy probably feels that, raising an eyebrow and biting a red, swollen lip at Henry. And Henry just stares straight back at him. He isn’t used to anyone looking at him like this. He’s only really hooked up with one guy before, a friend of his brother’s, and that guy somehow managed to barely acknowledge his existence even when they were fucking--which, honestly, you had to give him credit for, because Henry was pretty sure that level of douche-baggery didn’t exist until that night. So to see this guy, just unabashedly  _ staring _ at him,  _ wanting  _ him, even if just in a bar, even if just for sex? That feels  _ good _ .

The guy leans his head down to Henry, breathing hotly over his skin, until his lips are ever so slightly touching his ear. “You’re fucking  _ beautiful _ ,” he breathes, and it almost comes out like a growl. Henry feels his breath catch and attempts to swallow. He can’t think of anything to say, so he just stares up at this stranger, at his red lips and square jaw and pupils blown wide. The stranger leans down again and trails his lips lightly along Henry’s neck, tugging his hair to bring his ear back to his lips. “Come home with me,” he says. Henry hisses audibly at that. God, he hopes this guy can’t hear that over the music. And he knows he’s only had sex a few times before, and he knows this is probably risky, and he knows his promised thirty minutes is almost up, but honestly? There’s no way he’s not going home with this guy. So he looks up at him and nods. 

  
  


Henry waves goodnight to Pez, who winks at him on his way out. He and the stranger take a cab back to the guy’s apartment, silently staring at each other the whole way. Henry trails his fingers up and down the guy’s arm, taking pleasure in the way he shivers at his touch. Henry takes note of that for future use. 

When they get to the apartment, a nondescript brick building, the guy shakily opens Henry’s door for him and helps him out. He’s practically buzzing with anticipation as he takes Henry’s hand and leads him to the stairwell. When they make it to his apartment, as soon as the door is shut, the man takes Henry’s face in his hands and rubs small circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. “I cannot believe you are so fucking beautiful,” he breathes. Henry squirms a bit under the intensity of his stare, but he stares right back, boring his eyes into this beautiful man. Henry pushes his lips forward, closing the distance between them in a rush of adrenaline, and the man lets out a groan, moving his hands to Henry’s hips and pulling them into his. 

Henry hisses at the slight friction, making the guy groan again and pull Henry closer. Henry hears the man’s back hit the wall and  _ oh _ , that gives him ideas. He pushes his hips a little harder at the man’s, crowding up against him, bracketing his shoulders with his arms, and he realizes for the first time tonight that he’s stockier than this man is. 

He leans back, out of the kiss for a moment, taking in the sight of the man in front of him. His square jaw and toned shoulders and pronounced collarbone. His ridiculous tank top and black leggings. His lanky body bracketed by Henry’s, under Henry’s mercy. And for someone who’s felt very powerless all his life, he feels really fucking powerful right now. And  _ that _ , well, that makes him feel things. 

He surges forward, leaning back into the kiss with more heat this time. He nips the man’s lower lips and is rewarded with a small gasp, which he takes full advantage of, sliding his tongue into his mouth and tasting his tongue. He moans as the man’s tongue slides against his and feels his fingers start to unbutton Henry’s shirt.  _ Fuck _ . His button-down shirt. He’d felt so sexy until he remembered that he wore a goddamn button down shirt and boat shoes to a nightclub. Oh God. It’s only moments before the guy figures out what a dork he is. Oh shit. He should go. He should definitely leave. 

His eyes flit open, and he breaks the kiss, which the man takes as an opportunity to move his lips to Henry’s neck, sloppily pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to it while making quick work of Henry’s shirt. “So fucking sexy,” Henry hears the man whisper, hot breath lingering over the tender spot on the back of his neck. Henry’s not sure if it’s the words or the way this guy is  _ sucking _ or both, but he’s not proud of the noise that escapes his throat. His eyes flutter shut and he slumps forward, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders. Okay. He’s doing this.

The man pulls Henry to his chest, lightly tracing his low back, and says, “Let’s go to my room.”

He pushes Henry back lightly and takes his wrist, gently guiding him to a room that could only belong to a 20 something man. The walls are mostly bare, and his bed sits unmade in the middle of the floor unceremoniously, frameless. Henry tries not to think of his perfectly made bed at his dorm across town. He clears his throat, suddenly pulled back into the reality of it all. “I’m, uh, Henry, by the way,” He says.

“Jordan,” the man responds. He’s on his knees, grabbing something from under the bed. Henry pulls his hands together. “Jordan, hi.” He wonders if Jordan’s about to kill him.

“So,” Jordan says from his perch on the floor. He’s holding a small box. “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m sorry?” Henry hopes his nerves aren’t obvious. 

“What do you like?”

Henry mulls the words over in his head. What does he like? That has to mean something.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.”

The guy chuckles. “In bed, I meant,” he says with a laugh. “How can I make this good for you?”

Good for him. That’s hot.

He lowers himself to the floor to kneel in front of this guy-- _ Jordan _ \--and considers him for a second. He’s gorgeous and eager and--even better--a stranger. Even if Henry does embarrass himself somehow, who’s this guy going to tell? Maybe he should just  _ try  _ things. Maybe this is his chance to learn what he likes.

He takes a breath, determined to get some fucking  _ practice _ in tonight. He purses his lips in determination and makes a decision. He leans forward, pressing his lips to Jordan’s neck, nipping and sucking softly in a trail that leads up to his ear. He’s delighted to notice Jordan’s breath quickening at that. He catches Jordan’s earlobe between his teeth and lets out a breath. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Fuck,” Jordan’s voice is shaky. “I, uh, I did. I do.” Henry smiles to himself. Okay, so this works. This is a thing he can do. 

“And what exactly do you want to do?” Henry asks with a low chuckle. He presses his hands under Jordan’s shirt, tracing patterns on soft skin while he nips at his collarbone.

“I, um, I…” Henry can feel Jordan take a deep breath. Fuck yes. Every time this guy gets shaken up, it goes straight to Henry’s dick. He loves knowing he can make someone feel this way. “I want to kiss you and touch you all over. I want your…” He swallows, as Henry licks and bites his skin. “I want to-- _ ahh _ \--tie you to my bed. I want to fuck you.” 

Henry freezes at that. He’s never been tied down before. He’s never really done anything  _ super _ experimental before. But he can’t say he hasn’t thought of it. And he can’t say the idea of being sprawled out and fucked on a stranger’s bed doesn’t make something hot pool in his stomach and make heat crawl up his throat. 

Henry presses one more chaste kiss to Jordan’s throat and pulls back to look him in the eye.

“So, how do you want to do this?” He says with a smirk, repeating Jordan’s words from before.

Jordan laughs and shakes his head. “I was thinking with these…” He says, pulling ropes out of the box in his hands. “Have you done this before?”

Henry shakes his head. “First time for everything, I guess.”

Jordan holds his hand, trailing his fingers up and down Henry’s arms. “We don’t have to,” He says solemnly.

Henry laughs. “I want to.”

“Okay,” Jordan nods. “Every so often I’m going to check in with you,” he says, pressing a kiss to Henry’s forehead. He taps his arm twice. “Two taps like that are me checking in. One tap in response means you’re okay, or you can say ‘green’. Three taps, at any point from either of us, means stop. Or you can also say ‘stop’ or ‘red’. Is that okay?”

He pulls back and levels his eyes at Henry. He’s touched by how seriously his hookup from the fucking club is taking this. He’s… intentional. Careful. It’s sweet.

“Deal,” Henry says. 

Jordan visibly relaxes, the crease in his forehead smoothing out and his shoulders falling a bit. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Henry’s and leans in for a soft kiss. “Now take off your clothes,” he says.

  
  


Henry can feel the alcohol wearing off as he lies there, naked and bound by soft ropes to the bed. His eyes meet Jordan’s above him as he admires his work, eyes lingering on every inch of Henry’s body. He can feel heat rising in his cheeks and starts to avert his eyes. It feels a bit  _ much _ , being taken in like this. But then Henry hears rustling, and he looks up to see Jordan slowly removing his clothes, and that’s a  _ lot _ . His shirt comes off revealing skin, skin,  _ skin _ . Henry focuses his eyes on his hip bones, the soft curve of his waist. The expanse of skin between his waist and his pelvis. The dark hair trailing down the middle of his stomach. 

Henry’s eyes are fixed on Jordan’s hands as he slowly unbuttons his pants. He shrugs them off, looking Henry straight in the eye, saying nothing. Jordan shucks off his boxers and stands over Henry, watching him intently. Slowly, he leans down on the bed, picking up one of Henry’s feet and pressing a kiss to his ankle. 

“You look good like this,” He says, running his fingers along the inside of his leg. Henry shudders. He feels two taps on his inner thigh. 

“Green,” he responds immediately.

“Good,” Jordan responds with a smirk. He leans down and presses his tongue to the underside of Henry’s knee, leaving little nips along it. Holy shit. Henry blacks out a little. 

Jordan moves his hands up Henry’s legs, stopping when he reaches his dick. “Beautiful,” He murmurs, more to himself than to Henry. 

Henry’s entranced. He holds back his disappointment as Jordan continues feeling his way up Henry’s body, touching every part of him, leaving little kisses on his hip bone, in the curve of his waist. Licking inside his elbow. Pinching at his nipple. 

“ _ Christ _ ,” Henry hisses as sharp teeth tug on his nipple, followed by Jordan’s tongue flipping back and forth. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans as Jordan rolls his nipple between his fingers again, using more pressure this time. Henry is aching for more, aching to kiss him, aching for friction on his dick. But this man is taking his sweet fucking time. And it may kill him.

Jordan’s tongue, hot and determined, slides up his chest, his neck, tracing patterns in his pressure points. Henry’s arms subconsciously reach for him, but are held in place by the ropes. Goddammit. 

“And you were doing so well, love,” Jordan murmurs against his neck. He pulls his fingers into Henry’s hair and tugs him closer to get a better angle on his neck. “Let me have this.” He sucks on the sensitive spot at the back of Henry’s neck, and his brain short-circuits. He thinks he could come from this alone. God. So  _ this _ is what good sex is like. 

Jordan pulls back, trailing his fingers along Henry’s inner thighs, laughing when Henry involuntarily bucks his hips forward. Jordan purses his lips. “Not very patient, are we?” He teases.

He bends forward, arms bracketing Henry’s shoulders, and stops with his face inches from Henry’s. “So beautiful,” he whispers.

He leans in for a slow kiss, and Henry pushes up into it, grateful to have somewhere to put his energy. Jordan pushes back down into it, letting the full weight of him rest against Henry. He moves his hands to Henry’s face, pulling him in closer, pressing his tongue between his lips and kissing him with a wild desperation. Jordan shifts his hips so they rest on top of Henry’s, and Henry lets out a small cry. Jordan threads his fingers through Henry’s hair and taps twice. “Green,” Henry whispers between kisses. In response, Jordan gives a tug on Henry’s hair and deepens the kiss. It feels wild and full of want and attention and  _ good _ .

Jordan’s fingers slowly untangle from Henry’s hair, and he leans back on his knees, watching as Henry lets out a small noise of disappointment. Jordan smirks but says nothing in response, just pressing his fingers all over Henry’s skin. Jordan turns to his side, grabbing a small bottle from the box at the side of the bed and coating a finger. He looks at Henry, a question. Henry gives a small nod, and Jordan’s hands find their way to Henry’s ass. Keeping his eyes on Henry, he inserts a single finger.

The searing eye contact should embarrass him. And maybe it does, a little. But everything is just so  _ much  _ and he feels so  _ good _ and the way this guy is watching Henry’s every reaction is remarkable. So he stares right back, letting him see everything, letting him watch as he comes apart under his touch. One fucking finger, and he’s already going to die if Jordan’s not fucking him in two seconds.

Henry lets out a small moan as he pulls his finger out, quickly adding more lube and pressing back in, with two fingers this time. He uses more pressure now, pressing his fingers deeper and angling them up. Henry cries out as Jordan touches his prostate, attempting to jerk his body down harder on his fingers.

Jordan chuckles and shakes his head. “So  _ eager _ .” 

Henry would usually blush, but he doesn’t fucking care. He needs  _ more _ .

Jordan leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Henry’s dick. He taps his thigh twice.

  
This time, Henry’s somewhat annoyed. “Christ, it’s  _ green.  _ It’s very much green,” he almost yells.

Jordan laughs louder at that. “So impatient,” he murmurs. “And you were holding up so well, dear.” He pulls his fingers out, considers them. “Hmmm, you really are pretty,” he says, leaning down to lick a trail up to Henry’s solar plexus. He nips at his nipple. “So pretty.”

He grabs the lube again and pulls back, slowly coating three fingers. He leans down and licks along Henry’s balls. Henry’s breathing runs ragged. Jordan looks downright  _ gleeful _ . And--oh God--it’s  _ hot _ . It’s  _ hot  _ that he’s enjoying Henry like this. 

Henry’s mind goes completely blank as Jordan presses three fingers inside him, pushing in hard. He hears himself cry out and doesn’t even care.  _ God _ , if he comes like this, without Jordan’s dick inside him, he’s going to be pissed.

“Pl-- _ ahh _ \--please,” he calls out. Jordan’s still hovering over him, making eye contact.

“Please what?” He says with a smirk. Henry takes a shaky breath and lets out a moan as Jordan hits his prostate again. Jordan’s eyes are boring into his, daring him to ask for more. Daring him to beg.

“Please, please,” Henry says. “Fuck-- _ ah _ \--me.” He sucks in another breath trying to steady himself. “Fuck me.”

Jordan stills his movements and pulls his fingers out. Henry wants to scream. But then he hears the bottle of lube open, watches Jordan pull on a condom and coat his dick. Makes eye contact as he lines up his dick with Henry’s hole. 

“Please,” He breathes. 

Jordan laughs and raises an eyebrow. Henry lets out a frustrated groan. “Please, please,  _ please, please-- _ ”

And Jordan slowly presses in.

Henry lets out a deep long moan and watches as Jordan’s eyes light up. He holds himself there for a moment, letting Henry adjust, watching Henry’s face intently. 

“Please,” Henry says, one more time, so quietly he can barely hear himself say it. Jordan nods with a knowing smile. He starts to move, pushing himself in slowly, smiling brighter and brighter at each of Henry’s moans. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jordan says, his voice coming out ragged as he picks up the pace. “God, if you could see yourself…” He thrusts deeper this time, angling up. He looks pleased when Henry cries out louder. “You feel incredible.”

Jordan spits in his palm and grabs Henry’s dick, pulling in time with his thrusts, pushing harder and harder each time until Henry’s head is hitting the headboard on each thrust. And it’s fucking incredible. Henry can feel his limbs tightening, feels his orgasm building in his stomach. He should be embarrassed that his climax comes so fast, but the build up has been so  _ intense _ , and he can’t help it.

Jordan must sense that. He looks him deep in his eyes and says, “Come for me, love,” between shaky breaths, and Henry loses it. He comes violently, white liquid spooling all over their stomachs, Jordan stroking him through it and murmuring, “So good, darling. So, so good,” as he chases his own orgasm. Jordan gasps as he comes, and Henry can feel his dick thickening, sees the way his face softens into a soft smile. 

Jordan falls on top of Henry and lets out a long breath. He rolls over and presses a kiss to Henry’s shoulder. “That was amazing,” he breathes.

Henry blinks a couple times. “Yeah, it was,” he says. And he means it. It was amazing. Sex can be amazing. 

He lets his eyes fall closed. This can be good. This can be really good.

“ _ You’re _ amazing,” Jordan adds.

And for the first time, Henry considers that maybe he is. At least, maybe he can be amazing at this.


End file.
